


Endor, By Starlight

by Jougetsu



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9823502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: After more than a few toasts with the fermented berry alcohol the Ewoks rolled out for the celebration, Luke felt giddy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prillalar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prillalar/gifts).



> For Prillalar's request of "Luke/your choice of character, saying good bye." Set immediately after Return of the Jedi.

After more than a few toasts with the fermented berry alcohol the Ewoks rolled out for the celebration, Luke felt giddy enough to pull Wedge into another hug, much more lingering than their first in the evening, and then a brief kiss. Brief because Luke Skywalker, a certified hero of the Rebellion who'd faced down the Emperor himself only hours ago, was horribly afraid he'd irrevocably ruined his friendship with Wedge. All because the starlight was romantic and Lando had told him to "go for it" after he caught Luke's longing stare.

That's why he pulled away with a muttered apology, ready to go find Chewie because why didn't he ask Chewie for advice in the first place and-

Wedge put an arm around his waist and put his forehead against Luke's. "You mind if we do that again?"

"You're not mad?" Luke asked. Wedge didn't feel mad, but with this many people and emotions running high his Force sensitivity wasn't exactly fine tuned. 

"Luke, you'd have to do an awful lot to make me mad after all we've been through," Wedge replied. "Even if I didn't want to kiss you I wouldn't have been mad, I would've just told you 'no, thanks.'"

"Are you saying you want to kiss me?" Luke was grateful the low lighting meant Wedge probably couldn't see him blush. 

"I'm saying I'm not ready to say goodnight or goodbye." Wedge shifted his head just enough for their lips to brush again before deepening the kiss. 

If Luke was lucky he wouldn't have to say goodbye to Wedge for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://juniperstreet.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](http://orcofnewyork.dreamwidth.org), and/or [Livejournal](http://jougetsu.livejournal.com)! I love hearing from readers and making new fandom friends!


End file.
